


Фальстарт

by Dva_Stula, WTF Metal Gear 2021 (wtf_metal_gear_2021)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: 1974, Gen, Missing Scene, Ревность, имплайд ббказ, имплайд босселот, любовные треугольники, уроки вождения
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dva_Stula/pseuds/Dva_Stula, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_metal_gear_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Metal%20Gear%202021
Summary: — Ты знаешь, что Миллер шпион? — переспросил Оцелот. — И что же ты сделал по этому поводу?— Ничего, — сказал Джон и отпил пива. — А что я должен был сделать?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Тексты G - PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Фальстарт

Оцелот ждал любой реакции, но не этой.

— Я знаю, — ответил Джон.

Оцелот потер переносицу. После двух с половиной суток острой паранойи, отточенной отсутствием сна, трех перелетов и семи часов за рулем все вокруг выглядело болезненно резким. 

— Ты знаешь, что Миллер шпион? — переспросил Оцелот. — И что же ты сделал по этому поводу?

— Ничего, — сказал Джон и отпил пива. — А что я должен был сделать?

— Я не знаю, — саркастически произнес Оцелот. — Например, избавиться от человека, который месяцами доносил на тебя Зеро и пустил врага к тебе домой?

— Он сам признался. Кто из нас не был в этом положении? Зеро умеет это делать — сначала тебе кажется, что его “взаимовыгодное сотрудничество” не принесет тебе особого ущерба, и только спустя много месяцев ты понимаешь, что продал ему душу задаром. Я прошел через это. Ты прошел через это. И вот теперь Каз.

Стакан с водой холодил ладонь, а потоки воздуха из-под вентилятора — взмокший лоб. В углу напротив бара смуглый старик в хлопковом костюме читал газету, хрустя свежими страницами. Все это начинало казаться ирреальным кошмаром. Крошечный бар в Никое, влажная жара коста-риканской зимы, Джон, буднично развалившийся на пластиковом белом стуле, как будто ничего не случилось. От одной мысли, что сейчас они расстанутся, и Джон останется один на один с этой продажной тварью, непроизвольно сжималась челюсть. Оцелот знал таких: сегодня кусают руку, что их кормит, а завтра лижут сапог, который их пинает.

— Джон, — наконец сказал Оцелот. — Я ехал сюда через половину континента, рискуя своей жизнью и нашей миссией, потому что знаю — если он предал тебя один раз, то предаст еще раз.

— Не припомню, чтобы хоть раз просил тебя рисковать своей жизнью. Я благодарен тебе за заботу, — ответил Джон с легкой насмешкой, от которой у Оцелота сразу же зашумело в ушах. — Но, думаю, я сам в состоянии понять, как мне разобраться с моими же подчиненными.

— Но…

— Уезжай, Адамска. Ты нужен мне, но не в Коста-Рике. Не трать доверие Зеро впустую, оно не будет длиться вечно.

Оцелот встал, схватившись за край стола, и через силу улыбнулся.

— Ты сам знаешь, что я не люблю ошибаться, но сегодня я впервые в жизни искренне надеюсь, что ошибся. 

В ответ Джон только поднял свой стакан. Они так никогда и не завели привычки нормально прощаться.

Ключ от машины выскальзывал из взмокших пальцев, и секунд десять Оцелот потратил на то, чтобы привести в норму сбитое дыхание. Он уже не мог так долго функционировать без сна, не пользуясь допингом. И только сев в машину, Оцелот понял, что выехать все равно не может — путь блокировал облупившийся синий пикап. К потертым шинам прилипли куски засохшей белой грязи, а за поднятым стеклом маячила тень водителя. Оцелот без особой надежды взмахнул рукой — тщетно. Одернув портупею с кобурой под плащом, он вылез из салона. Часть его даже надеялась, что водитель вступит с ним в перепалку — Оцелот не мог сломать ему челюсть совсем без повода.

Он постучал в окно и решил, что на счет пять выбьет хлипкое стекло локтем. В идеале стоило бы вытащить водителя из машины, опрокинуть на капот и выдавить оба глаза, подумал Оцелот. Перед глазами снова встало надутое лицо Миллера с фотографий, его темные очки, напомаженные волосы и гладковыбритая квадратная челюсть. Ладонь сразу же сжалась в кулак.

Стекло поползло вниз.

— Спасибо, мне не нужен отсос за двадцать баксов.

За рулем пикапа сидел Казухира Миллер. Его правая рука все еще лежала на ручке, приводящей стекло в движение, пока в левой он держал дешевый пластиковый гребешок. Он аккуратно зачесывал волосы назад, неотрывно глядя на свое отражение в зеркале заднего вида.

— ¿Lo entiendes? — сказал Казухира Миллер. 

В пикапе пахло дешевым одеколоном. Оцелот опустил глаза. Рубашка на Миллере была наполовину расстегнута. Из радио едва слышно несся голос Эрика Клэптона — он пел о том, как пристрелил шерифа, и теперь копы сидят у него на хвосте, и Миллер слегка покачивал головой в такт песне.

— Я думаю, — сказал Оцелот, — тебе стоит с большим вниманием относиться к своим жизненным выборам.

— Прошу прощения? — спросил Миллер. Он резко посмотрел на Оцелота сквозь темные стекла: ровно такой же, как на фотографиях. Ровно такой, каким Оцелот его себе представлял: самодовольный оппортунист, чей основной талант заключался в навыке работать ртом. 

— Я не могу проехать. Ты блокируешь мою машину.

— Ты не можешь подождать пять минут, а? Сейчас вообще негде припарковаться, а мой босс будет через пять минут, и мне так не хочется кататься кругами. Буду твоим вечным должником, приятель…

Оцелот не понял, что на него нашло: за трое суток он не произнес ни единого лишнего слова. Патриоты были всевидящи, и чтобы уйти от их взгляда, требовалось прикинуться серостью. Он поддерживал разговоры о погоде с белыми туристками в аэропорту Мехико, не препирался с фермером на границе, который продал ему машину втридорога, и смолчал даже тогда, когда безрукая стюардесса плеснула черным кофе ему на манжету. Возможно, виноват был “приятель”, или фамильярный тон Миллера, или то, как он закусывал нижнюю губу, изображая сожаление. Оцелот знал — светиться перед Миллером раньше времени нельзя. Знал он и другое — Миллер был неприкосновенен, ведь приказ Джона есть приказ Джона.

Но это его не остановило.

— Значит так, “приятель”, — сказал Оцелот, вытащив револьвер. — Ты отгоняешь свою сраную тачку, куда тебе вздумается, и пропускаешь меня, а взамен я оставлю тебе твой бесполезный член. 

Миллер сразу же замер и покосился на дуло у своего паха, а потом на бардачок. 

— Не успеешь, — произнес Оцелот. — Ты не успеешь даже открыть его. Вот тебе совет — всегда держи оружие при себе. Каждое лишнее движение может стоит тебе жизни.

— Спасибо за мудрый совет, сраный ты мудак, — ответил Миллер. — Не горячись. Я уезжаю.

Оцелот положил руки на руль и позволил себе на пару секунд закрыть глаза. Его мутило, кажется, он забыл поесть. Звуки улицы сливались в ровный белый шум, в какой-то степени это даже успокаивало. На этом фоне резкий автомобильный гудок был схож с ударом в лицо. Оцелот сжал руль так, что побелели костяшки пальцев.

— До скорых встреч, козел! — крикнул Миллер, высунувшись в окно пикапа. 

Оцелот не знал, сколько выбирался из Никои — то ли десять минут, то ли час. Может, все три. 

Когда начало смеркаться, машина выехала на пустынную дорогу. Оцелот резко вдавил педаль тормоза, остановился на обочине у границы с лесом, откинулся в кресле и закричал, что было сил.


End file.
